escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ulalume
, circa 1847–1848.]] Ulalume es un poema escrito por Edgar Allan Poe en 1847. Como varios de los poemas de sus poemas (como El cuervo, Annabel Lee y Lenore), Ulalume se centra en la pérdida del narrador de una hermosa mujer causado por una muerte prematura. Originalmente, Poe escribió el poema como una pieza de elocución, por lo que se lo conoce por su enfoque en el sonido. Además, hace muchas alusiones, especialmente a la mitología, y se ha cuestionado si la identidad de Ulalume en sí fuese una persona real. Sinopsis El poema está situado en una noche en el «solitario octubre» con un cielo gris mientras las hojas se marchitan por el otoño. En la región de Weir, junto al lago de Auber, el narrador deambula con un corazón «volcánico». Tiene una conversación «seria y sensata» con su alma, a pesar de no darse cuenta que es octubre, o hacia donde lo dirige su deambular. Comenta sobre las estrellas a medida que cae la noche, hablando sobre la más brillante, y se pregunta si sabe que las lágrimas en sus mejillas todavía no se han secado. Sin embargo, su alma desconfía de la estrella y hacia donde los dirige. Cuando el narrador la calma, se da cuenta que inconscientemente había caminado hacia la bóveda de su perdida Ulalume, en la misma noche que la había enterrado un año atrás.Sánchez, 159 Análisis A diferencia del poema Annabel Lee, el narrador no es consciente de su regreso a la tumba de su amada, loque revela la dependecia del mismo hacia Ulalume y su amor. Su pérdida no sólo lo deja triste, sino también absolutamente devastado y al visitar su tumba, inconscientemente se sujeta a una mayor angustia autoinfligida.Kennedy, 117 El poema se centra principalmente en la decadencia y el deterioro: las hojas se están «marchitando» y los pensamientos del narrador eran «lentos».Silverman, 336 Los versos son sonoros a propósito, construidos alrededor del sonido para crear tristeza y angustia.Jannaccone, Pasquale (traducido por Peter Mitilineos). The Aesthetics of Edgar Poe, recogido en Poe Studies, vol. VII, no. 1, junio de 1974: 7. El poema emplea el tema típico de Poe de «la muerte de una hermosa mujer», que el consideraba el «el tema más poético del mundo».Poe, Edgar Allan. Filosofía de la composición (1846), traducido por Revilla, 137 Varios biógrafos y críticos a menudo han sugerido que esta obsesión del autor con el tema emana de la repetida pérdida de las mujeres a lo largo de su vida, incluyendo a su madre Eliza Poe y a su madre adoptiva Frances Allan.Weekes, Karen. "Poe's feminine ideal", recogido en The Cambridge Companion to Edgar Allan Poe, editado por Kevin J. Hayes. Cambridge University Press, 2002: 149. ISBN 0-521-79727-6 La identidad de Ulalume es cuestionable. Poéticamente, el nombre enfatiza el sonido «L» (aliteración), un recurso frecuente de sus personajes femeninos, como Annabel Lee, Eulalie, y Lenore.Kopley, 200 Si realmente es una amante muerta, la elección de Poe de referirse a Ulalume como «la cosa» o «el secreto» no parecerían ser términos atractivos.Kagle, Steven E. "The Corpse Within Us", recogido en Poe and His Times: The Artist and His Milieu, Benjamin Franklin Fisher IV, ed. Baltimore: The Edgar Allan Poe Society, 1990: 110. ISBN 0-9616449-2-3 Ulalume podría ser una representación de la muerte en sí. Alusiones .]] Los eruditos han realizado muchas investigaciones para identificar todas las alusiones de Poe, más notablemente aquellas de Thomas Ollive Mabbott, a pesar que muchos otros sugieren que los nombres sólo se deben valorar por su sonido poético.Kopley, 197–198 El narrador personifica su alma como la psique griega, lo que representaba la parte irracional pero cuidadosa de su subconsciente. Es Psique quien primero se preocupa sobre el destino de su caminata y quien reconoce que han llegado a la tumba de Ulalume, amada perdida. El título en sí sugiere un gemido, del latín ululare.Meyers, 211 La brillante estrella que ven es Astarté, una diosa asociada con Venus y conectada con la fertilidad y la sexualidad. El «pecaminoso destellante planeta»En el inglés original: «Sinfully scintillant planet». del verso final original es otra referencia a Venus.Kennedy, 116 Astarté puede representar a una femme fatale sexual o a una visión del ideal.Robinson, 9 El monte Yaanek, con sus «corrientes sulfurosas» en el «extremo clima del polo», ha sido identificado como Monte Erebus, un volcán en la Antártida visto por primera vez en 1841. Sin embargo, no hay evidencia que demuestre que Poe tenía a Erebus en mente, mientras que el lugar de Yaanek estaba especificado como «en las regiones del polo boreal», lo que indica una locación ártica mas que antártica. Las referencias en el poema a Auber y Weir podrían ser de dos contemporáneos de Poe, Daniel François Esprit Auber, compositor de tristes melodías operísticas,Wolosky, Shira. Poetry and Public Discourse 1820 - 1910 recogido en The Cambridge History of American Literature Vol.4, ed. Sacvan Bercovitch, p. 260, Versión en línea del libro (obtenido el 15 de abril de 2008) y Robert Walter Weir, un pinto de la escuela del río Hudson, famoso por sus paisajes.Nelson, Randy F. The Almanac of American Letters. Los Altos, California: William Kaufmann, Inc., 1981: 185. ISBN 0-86576-008-X Publicación Poe escribió el poema a pedido del reverendo Cotesworth Bronson, que le había solicitado un poema para leer en uno de sus sermones. Le pidió algo con «variedad vocal y expresión»,En el inglés original: «vocal variety and expression». pero Bronson decidió no usar el poema que le envió, Ulalume, tras lo cual Poe presentó el poema en la Sartain's Union Magazine, que lo rechazó por ser demasiado denso.Silverman, 335 Poe probablemente vio el pedido de Bronson como un desafío personal así como una oportunidad de aumentar su renombre, especialmente luego de que su anterior poema, El cuervo, también había sido alabado por su estilo elocutivo.Kopley, 198 Ulalume - A Ballad (Ulalume - Una balada) fue publicado finalmente, si bien anónimamente, en el American Whig Review en diciembre de 1847. Originalmente, Poe había vendido su ensayo Los fundamentos del verso, entonces sin publicar, al editor del Review, George Hooker Colton. Colton no imprimió inmediatamente el manuscrito, por lo que Poe lo cambió por Ulalume. Fue reimpreso por Nathaniel Parker Willis, todavía anónimamente, en el Home Journal con una nota pidiendo saber quien era el autor, a pedido de Poe, para levantar interés. Algunos, incluyendo a Evert Augustus Duyckinck, presumieron que el autor del poema era Willis.Thomas, Dwight & David K. Jackson. The Poe Log: A Documentary Life of Edgar Allan Poe, 1809–1849. Boston: G. K. Hall & Co., 1987: 792. ISBN 0-8161-8734-7. La publicación inicial constaba de 10 estrofas. Rufus Wilmot Griswold, albacea literario de Poe, fue el primero en imprimir Ulalume sin su estrofa final, la que ahora es la versión estandarizada.Robinson, 8 Poe mismo recitó una vez el poema sin su estrofa final, pero admitió que no era inteligible y que apenas quedaba claro.Quinn, 630 Respuesta crítica Aldous Huxley, en su ensayo "Vulgaridad en la literatura", llama a Ulalume «una caparazón de sonido precioso»,En el inglés original: «a carapace of jewelled sound». implicando que le falta sustancia.Kopley, 197 Huxley usa el poema como un ejemplo de la literatura de Poe como «muy poética», un equivalente a usar un anillo de diamante en cada dedo.Huxley, Aldous. "Vulgarity in Literature", recogido en Poe: A Collection of Critical Essays, editado por Robert Regan. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall Inc., 1967: 32. El poeta Daniel Hoffman exclama que el lector debe «rendir su propia voluntad» al «hechizo hipnótico» del poema y su «métrica de precisión mecánica». «Leer 'Ulalume' es como hacer una comida de mazapán», dice.En el inglés original: «Reading 'Ulalume' is like making a meal of marzipan».. «Puede haber alimento en él, pero los sentidos están entorpecidos por el sabor, y el regusto le da a uno dolor de estómago.»En el inglés original: «There may be nourishment in it but the senses are deadened by the taste, and the aftertaste gives one a pain in the stomach.»Hoffman, Daniel. Poe Poe Poe Poe Poe Poe Poe. Baton Rouge: Louisiana State University Press, 1972: 69. ISBN 0-8071-2321-8 Sin embargo, el poema recibió algunas alabanzas. George Gilfillan remarcó en el London Critic: Tras la muerte de Poe, Thomas Holley Chivers declaró que Ulalume era un plagio de uno de sus poemas, y posteriormente realizó varias acusaciones infundadas similares contra él.Moss, 101 A pesar de ello, dijo que el poema era «néctar mezclado con ambrosía».Chivers, Thomas Holley. Chivers' Life of Poe, editado por Richard Beale Davis. Nueva York: E. P. Dutton & Co., Inc., 1952: 78. Otro amigo de Poe, Henry B. Hirst, sugirió en la edición del 22 de enero de 1848 del Saturday Courier que su amigo había encontrado la «idea principal»En el inglés original: «leading idea». del poema en una obra de Thomas Buchanan Read.Campbell, Killis. "The Origins of Poe", The Mind of Poe and Other Studies. Nueva York: Russell & Russell, Inc., 1962: 147. Bret Harte compuso una parodia del poema titulada The Willows (Los sauces) presentando al narrado, en compañía de una mujer llamada Mary, quedándose sin crédito en un bar: «Y digo '¿Qué está escrito, dulce hermana,/Al otro lado de la habitación?'/Ella sollozó, mientras respondía, 'Todos los licores/deben pagarse antes de dejar la habitación.'»En el inglés original: «And I said 'What is written, sweet sister,/At the opposite side of the room?'/She sobbed, as she answered, 'All liquors/Must be paid for ere leaving the room.'»Walter Jerrold y R.M. Leonard (1913) "A Century of Parody and Imitation". Oxford University Press: 344-6 En la cultura popular En la novela debut de F. Scott Fitzgerald, A este lado del paraíso, el protagonista Amory Blaine recita Ulalume mientras deambula por el campo. Otro personaje, Eleanor Savage, llama a Blaine «el muchacho con cabellos color caoba al que el gusta 'Ulalume'.»En el inglés original: «the auburn-haired boy who likes 'Ulalume'.» Cuando ambos se ven envueltos en una tormenta eléctrica, Savage se ofrece a representar el rol de Psique mientras Blaine recita el poema.Fitzgerald, F. Scott. This Side of Paradise, editado por James L. W. West III. Nueva York: Cambridge University Press, 1995: 206–209 En la novela corta de H. P. Lovecraft, En las montañas de la locura, un personaje hace referencia al poema. Mientras mira hacia una montaña, sugiere que la «montaña descubierta en 1840, habia sido sin duda motivo de inspiración de Poe cuando éste escribió siete años más tarde», seguido de unos versos del poema. Referencias Fuentes * * *Kopley, Richard y Kevin J. Hayes "Two verse masterworks: 'The Raven' and 'Ulalume'", recogido en The Cambridge Companion to Edgar Allan Poe, editado por Kevin J. Hayes. Cambridge University Press, 2002. ISBN 0-521-79727-6 * * * *Robinson, David. "'Ulalume' - The Ghouls and the Critics", recogido en Poe Studies. Volumen VIII, número 1 (Junio de 1975). * * Notas Véase también *Bibliografía de Edgar Allan Poe Enlaces externos *Ulalume: A Study Guide (en inglés) * 'The Inner World of Ulalume', por Edgar Allan Poe (en inglés) Categoría:Obras de Edgar Allan Poe en:Ulalume tr:Ulalume